fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Saber (Arturia Pendragon)
Summary Saber is the Saber-class Servant of Kiritsugu Emiya during the Fourth Holy Grail War, and then of his son, Shirou Emiya, during the Fifth. Her true name is Arturia Pendragon, better known as King Arthur, the "Once and Future King" and a legendary hero of Britain. She became king by pulling the sword Caliburn from the stone, but after it was destroyed, she was given Excalibur and Avalon by the Lady of the Lake. She is not a true Heroic Spirit, but instead the real Arturia, who made a deal with the World to act as a Servant, hoping for a chance to win the Grail and use it to redo her rule or erase it from existence, so that the tragedies that occurred in her life would not occur. When she wields the Spear of Rhongomynaid, she is known as the Lion King. She appears during the Sixth Singularity, Camelot. She is from a history in which Bedivere never returned Excalibur to the Lady of the Lake, preventing Arturia from passing on. As a result, Rhongomyniad has changed her greatly, completely transforming her into a Divine Spirit, the Goddess Rhongomynaid. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A. Varies with Excalibur | 2-A. Higher with Excalibur Morgan | High 2-A. 1-C with the Spear of Rhongomynaid Origin: Fate/stay Night, Fate/Extella, Fate/Grand Order Age: 25 (15 physically due to Avalon) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Swordswoman and Lancer, Precognition (Through a sixth sense that borders on precognition, she can analyze an opponent and predict the flow of battle), Minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, Magic (Can utilize Invisible Air, a Bounded Field, and control her own mana through her Mana Burst skill), Air Manipulation with Invisible Air (Acts as a sheath of wind for Excalibur, rendering it invisible, and she can release it as an attack. Can also release it in the form of torrents of wind with it, as well as Rhongomyniad as the King of Storms), Forcefield Creation (Can form a defensive wall of air and use Avalon to produce a barrier that can block out even the True Magics), Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification (Can reinforce her body with magical energy to increase her strength and durability), Vehicular Mastery (Can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), can walk on water, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Immortality (Types 1 and 3 with Avalon), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; regenerated from being badly injured and nearly killed by Enuma Elish, and from Gilgamesh cutting through her neck. Has also regenerated getting pierced by Gae Bolg in the chest and from her battle with Berserker. Low-Mid with Avalon; Shirou was able to regenerate from being nearly cut in half and having most of his internal organs destroyed with Avalon) | Same as before but on a vastly higher scale than before excluding Avalon's Forcefield Creation and healing factor in addition to Teleportation (Can travel through shadows to travel between two points nearly instantaneously), Regeneration (Low-Mid; can regenerate from lethal wounds to her chest and lungs), Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation, Time Paradox Immunity (Due to being empowered by the All Worlds Evil, Saber Alter is effectively immune to all of BB's abilities due to having the same source of power) | Same as before, but on a far higher scale than previously, in addition to Immortality (Types 1 and 4) Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Defeated Tamamo's Moon Crux, before clashing with and defeating a full power Gilgamesh, Iskander and Archmes all by herself and defeated them in Fate Extella Saber 's Side Story. It should be noted that Saber was summoned by the Moon Cell itself as a High or Top Servant, so by that Saber receive a massive boost). Varies with Excalibur Excalibur is the strongest holy sword, showing its true power against a world threat. In addition, Excalibur is a sword that was described and stated to be the pinnacle of all swords and that it's the last Phantasm woven by the stars) | Multiverse Level (Far superior to her original self as a Servant and bypassed God Hand with normal blows. Has been referred to as the physically strongest Servant of the Fifth Holy Grail War. Empowered by the All World's Evil. Defeated her original self with ease). Higher with Excalibur Morgan (Superior physically to regular Saber's Excalibur due to being charged with excessive amounts of mana from the Grail itself, but it losses the variable power properties of the original Excalibur, and becomes a weapon of pure striking strength. Even so, its destructive power is far above the original) | High Multiverse Level+ (As a Divine Spirit, Arturia should be comparable to the likes of Amaterasu). Complex Multiverse Level with the Spear of Rhongomynaid (Rhongomynaid is described to be 'The Spear That Shines To The Ends Of The Earth'. When its true potential is revealed, it becomes a tower of light that fastens the outer layer of the World and the Reverse Side of the World beneath it in place. Were this anchor to be undone, it would result in "reality" being torn from the surface of the World, revealing the Reverse Side of the World underneath it and reinstating the Age of Gods) Speed: Infinite (Kept up with Full Power Gilgamesh, who is comparable to Jeanne d'Arc, who is capable of moving through a timeless void to a higher dimension, essentially The Reverse Side of The World) | FTL+ (Slower than her non-corrupted self, but can still overwhelm Berserker) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Amaterasu) Lifting Strength: Class E (Superior to her Servant status, which can clash with Berserker, who can lift the entire sky in his hands) | Class E (Stronger than her non-corrupted self) | Class Z (Comparable to Amaterasu, who is superior to Kiara Sessyion, who can grow several times larger than the Earth planet itself) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal | High Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Can trade blows with Moon Crux Tamamo, as well as a Full Power Gilgamesh) | Multiverse Level+ (Stronger than her non-corrupted self) | High Multiverse Level+. Higher with forcefields Stamina: Extremely High (Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and as long as Saber has a steady supply of magical energy from her Master, she can keep on fighting. In Garden of Avalon, she fought against Vortigern for several hours straight, even as Excalibur was drained of all its light) | Virtually Limitless (Due to her connection to the Holy Grail, which is a pole of infinite magical energy) | Limitless Range: Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with Mana Burst and Strike Air, Kilometers to Planetary with Excalibur | Extended melee range with sword, several meters via Mana Bursts, Kilometers (several) to Planetary with Excalibur Morgan | Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with Mana Burst. At least Kilometers with Rhongomyniad, Complex Multiversal with Rhongomyniad's full power (Binds the reality of the outer layer of the World over the Reverse Side of the World) Standard Equipment: Excalibur, Avalon, Invisible Air, Her armor, materialized through her own power, Rhongomynaid, And her horse Dun Stallion (As Goddess Rhongomynaid) Intelligence: Arturia is an extremely accomplished swordswoman suitable for her class, clashing with even the strongest heroes in swordplay with few laying claims to greater skill than her. Becoming the king of a prosperous nation at the age of fourteen, she is a skilled politician and an able leader who is able to effectively lead armies into battle and governing most of Britain by the end of her rule. She is also knowledgeable of magecraft, having been Merlin's apprentice in her youth, and is familiar with most European Heroic Spirits, easily recognizing Cú Chulainn and Diarmuid Ua Duibhne after seeing their Noble Phantasms once | As Saber Alter, her swordsmanship and technique suffer somewhat, as she loses fine control in exchange for far greater destructive power. She is mostly emotionless and apathetic, following her orders without question, but can be enraged if her opponent isn't going all out against her | As Goddess Rhongomynaid, she is much more of a tyrant than even her Alter form is, mercilessly executing those who would go against her as she massacres her own citizens in order to try and save Britain from Solomon Weaknesses: Saber is bound by her honor as a knight, and she'd thus never rely on underhanded or more pragmatic tactics. Her sixth sense can be fooled by things that Saber has never experienced. She harbors a great deal of self-loathing and regrets over her actions and perceived failures as the King of Britain, which can be exploited to rile her up, or to break her mentally. Losing the ability to use one of her hands properly will prevent her from using Excalibur to its fullest potential, reducing its range to that of an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm and weakening it considerably | Saber Alter has to constantly struggle against her temper, and her regeneration takes time, up to ten minutes depending on the scale of the wounds | Rhongomyniad's activation is limited by the Thirteen Constraints of the Round Table, at least half of which must be released to showcase its full power. The Goddess of Rhongomyniad's immortality is linked to the spear, so, without it, she will eventually vanish Key: Saber | Saber Alter | Goddess Rhongomynaid Notable Attacks/Techniques: Arturia Pendragon: Noble Phantasm *'Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King:'Excalibur's sheath, a mysterious wind that hides its true identity, preventing other Servants from identifying her. It is a Bounded Field, closer to normal magecraft than a Noble Phantasm, presumably created by Merlin. The high-pressure winds around the blade distort light, rendering Excalibur completely invisible and its shape near-impossible to discern, keeping her opponents confused and unable to properly gauge its size and length, or even what kind of weapon it is. Once they figure it out, however, it becomes useless in this regard. It takes on Excalibur's sharp edge, and Saber can use it to form a defensive wall of wind large enough to envelop a building. Once the barrier is released, the compressed wind surges around her and can be released as a single shot weapon, known as Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King. She can also use it to propel herself forwards at greater speeds. *'Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory:' The strongest holy sword, and King Arthur's most famous and powerful Noble Phantasm. It is a Divine Construct; more specifically, it is a "Last Phantasm", one of the ultimate weapons forged by the gods; or, in this case, it's the crystallization of mankind's wishes forged by the planet itself. Much like Excalibur Proto, it is a weapon designed to protect the planet by defeating those that would destroy it. Due to its incredible potential for destruction, its true power is restricted by multiple oaths. **When activated, it converts Saber's magical energy into light that is then released as an extremely destructive wave of energy on the level of Divine Thaumaturgy. Despite the appearance of this function, only the tip of this energy wave is able to do damage, as the rest of the light emitted by Excalibur is the dislocation of everything it has destroyed along its path. Excalibur also boasts one of the fastest activation speeds among Noble Phantasms, matching the charging speed of both the original Pegasus and Iskandar's chariot, completing its activation in less than a second. Saber has also demonstrated the ability to partially invoke Excalibur's power in both melee combat and its activated form, dispelling Invisible Air to cut down Assassin in a single strike and forcing Gilgamesh to dodge an attack with a thinner beam that was charged while in motion. *'Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia:' Excalibur's scabbard, a Divine Construct of the same make. Passively, Avalon bestows immortality and regeneration upon its wielder; they do not age and can regenerate even from blows that remove most of their torso and their heart. It cannot, however, regenerate from the destruction of the brain. However, its true power is in its active use, as an "absolute defense". It shields Arturia in Avalon, the land of the fairies, the unreachable utopia that she strived to reach in life. It dissipates into magical particles and becomes a "portable fortress" that blocks off any interference, even all the way up to the sixth dimension. It is on the level of true magic, and not even the Five Magics can bypass the barrier. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to possessing the blood of dragons, Saber has a stellar A-Rank in this ability, rendering her virtually invulnerable to all of Caster's spells from the Age of Gods. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. *'Riding:' The ability to ride mounts. Saber is proficient in this ability due to riding horses all throughout her life, allowing her to ride practically any horse or modern vehicle with complete control, even things from far beyond her time such as the heavily modified Yamaha V-Max Kiritsugu customized for her. Enhancing it with her Mana Burst ability, she is able to keep pace with Rider's chariot and easily dodges the latter's attacks while veering through traffic, reading the air flow to allow her to accomplish such feats with her eyes closed. Personal Skills *'Charisma:' The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. *'Instinct:' The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Saber has an A Rank in this skill, granting her a refined sixth sense that is close to true precognition in addition to reducing the hindrance that visual and auditory obstructions would normally provide. *'Mana Burst:' A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. Saber uses this skill mainly for defense and high-speed movement, propelling herself across the battlefield at high speeds while reinforcing her entire body with magical energy. With A-rank, even a stick can become a great weapon. Other Abilities *'Blessing of the Lady of the Lake:' Saber has also received the blessings of Vivian, the Lady of the Lake who bestowed Excalibur to the young king. As a result, she is able to walk on water as if it were solid ground without any change in movement speed or traction. Saber Alter: Noble Phantasm *'Excalibur Morgan: Sword of Promised Victory:' The blackened form that Excalibur takes on after Saber is corrupted by the effects of All the World's Evil, remaining the strongest holy sword despite its corruption. When activated as a Noble Phantasm, the entire blade is covered in black flames which are then released in a stream of energy to destroy everything in its path. In addition, it can also be utilized in the form of a melee attack known as Vortigern: Hammer of the Vile King, cutting the target to pieces with three upward swings while the blade is coated in dark mana. Due to being giving more mana than ever through Sakura's connection to the Grail, it can be said that this attack surpasses even the original Excalibur. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance:' The ability to completely nullify and shrug off oncoming magical attacks. Saber Alter's rank of B is enough to cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if she targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for her to be affected. *'Riding:' The ability to ride mounts with proficiency. Saber Alter lost her ability to utilize this skill due to her corruption. Personal Skills *'Charisma:' The ability to lead armies into battle, Saber's rank in this skill has fallen to E after her corruption. As a result, she can lead effectively, but the morale of her troops will sharply drop under her command. *'Instinct:' The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Artoria's senses are dulled due to the constant suppression of rage caused by Angra Mainyu's corruption. It remains, however, and due to Saber Alter's more pragmatic fighting style, she is more likely to take action. *'Mana Burst:' A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. As Saber Alter, she engulfs her attacks with the dark mana surging through her body, causing black arcs to follow the path of her sword as she strikes with greater force than she ever could originally. She can also release bursts of her mana as projectiles in an attack called Burst Air. She can also manipulate and shape the mana she releases into the shape of a dragon's head to grab, bite, and throw her target in an attack called Tyrant Clap or convert them into dark tendrils to strike opponents. 'Goddess Rhongomynaid/The Lion King' 'Noble Phantasm' Rhongomyniad: The Spear That Shines To The Ends Of The Earth: The holy lance of King Arthur, a blessed spear regarded in the same light as the holy spear Longinus, that which pierced the Messiah. As a weapon, it is incredibly powerful, capable of instantly punching through Mordred's armor to kill her in a single blow, as if there was nothing in its way at all. But its true power lies in its activation. The holy spear itself is only a shadow of the true Rhongomyniad, a tower of light that fastens the outer layer of the World and the Reverse Side of the World beneath it in place. Were this anchor to be undone, it would result in "reality" being torn from the surface of the World, revealing the Reverse Side of the World underneath it and reinstating the Age of Gods. For this reason, Rhongomyniad is regarded as the "spear of the end". Much like Excalibur Proto, Rhongomyniad's true power is restricted by the Thirteen Restraints of the Round Table. Its true power only shows when half of the seals are released, showcasing the brilliance that exists at the Ends of the Earth. Without half of its Restraints released, it only showcases a tiny fragment of its true power, but even this has great power. The Restraints that are known thus far are: *The enemy must be more powerful than oneself. *The battle must be one-on-one. *The enemy must not be an Elemental. *The battle must be one against evil. *The battle must not involve personal gain. *The battle must not be inhumane. *The battle must be honorable. *The battle must be for the truth. *The battle must be to live. *The battle must be to save the world. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to her class, Arturia's Magic Resistance is lowered from a stellar A-rank to B-rank, though this is still enough to nullify spells with a chant below three verses, and makes it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to effect her. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Arturia's skill and experiences as a knight mean that she has ridden horses throughout all of her life, and summoned as a Servant, she rides the Dun Stallion so that she can use the full power of Rhongomyniad as a lance. She can ride all vehicles and nearly all other animals with perfect control and speed that far surpasses human capabilities, though she cannot ride Phantasmal or Divine Beasts. Personal Skills Blessings from the End of the World: A blessing automatically given to those who wield Rhongomyniad, ranking up all their parameters save for Mana and Luck during battle. Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Mana Burst: A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. As a Lancer, Arturia uses this ability as she did when she was a Saber, using it to propel herself across the battlefield at high speeds while reinforcing her entire body with magical energy. With A-rank, even a stick can become a great weapon. Respect Threads https://amp.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/3oi7hj/respect_saber_fatestay_night/ https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/2uo2ep/respect_saber_alter_fatestay_night/ http://animevice.boards.net/thread/8109/saber-fate-night-respect-thread Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Character Profiles Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Extella Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Master Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Gods Category:Kings Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nasuverse